1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fan driven misting devices and, more particularly, to a portable fan device for use with a spray misting bottle which is releasably securable to the misting bottle for use either with or apart from the bottle and which enhances the spray atomizing effect of the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different types of fan devices are known in the art which are portable and are capable of providing cooling comfort to a user. An example of such a device is U.S. Design Pat. No. 349,570, issued to Radtke, Jr., which teaches a portable electric fan including a body enclosing a fan blade unit and a pivoting tab extending from the body upon which the body may be supported. Battery means are provided for powering the fan device.
Also known in the art are portable misting devices which incorporate a portable fan structure atop a fluid carrying reservoir base and which act as a cooling and enhanced distributing means for the issued atomized spray mist. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,495, issued to Steiner et al., which teaches a portable misting fan. The misting fan is constructed of an integral head unit which includes a portable fan and an atomizing means separated into respective chambers and a connector which extends from the head unit and attaches the head unit atop a fluid reservoir bottle. The atomizing means includes a stem which extends into the fluid receptacle to withdraw fluid and the fan means works in combination with an outlet port of the atomizing means to cool and distribute the spray as a fine mist.
The shortcomings of the misting fan of Steiner et al. include the requirement that the atomizing means form a part of the head unit as well as the inability to detach the head unit from the receptacle bottle for use apart from the receptacle bottle. The fan means in the Steiner et al. device is therefore limited to use alone with the spray bottle.